Hetalia boy meets girl
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: What happens when the hetalia characters meet their counterparts lets see.


Boy Hetalia Meets Girl Hetalia! (A boys perspective) (Part 1)

**Me: This is my first Hetalia fan fiction please read and review! P.S. MY FRIEND HELPED!**

One day in the world of Hetalia! America and England are talking about… well you'll see. They started talking in England's' house. "So how'd you meet Amelia, America?", England asked Trivially.

"So how I met myself my fem self?", America answered questionably.

"Yeah?" answered England.

"So it all started after one of the meetings…", America began.

("No surprise there."), England whispered.

"What?", America asked angrily.

"Oh nothing," England said in shock,"Just continue the story."

**(STORY SETTING AND BEGINNING)**

"…The day was sunny and I was on my way home", Continued America.

**(Narrator takes over)**

When suddenly America tripped on a STUPID TURTLE. **(Americas words not mine)**. Though It was seriously a turtle. He fell into the woods in a grassy area his eyes closed. America opened his eyes and was surprised to see "his house". As America got up he mumbled some nasty language we can not put into this story. He walked up to "his house" almost limping. **(Though he wasn't that badly hurt)**, and he opened the door. He goes up to "his" room and opens the door. When he opens the door however he is not greeted by his Alien Dude friend Tony, his baseball/superhero posters, and comic book pile. He is instead greeted by Woman baseball league/Wonder Woman Posters, Girly magazines, and a Beautiful jewelry box with star shaped hair clips surrounding it. "Shit!", America Yelled,"I'm in the wrong house!"

As he turned around to leave… he heard the front door creak open and slam shut. He looked for a place to hide. Then suddenly **(CREAK)**! Then a girl asked in a snide voice,"Who are you? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

America replied with a "… Uh… Well Um."

That was all he could get out however before the girl said,"Never mind prev. Just get out of my house."

America nodded ran down stairs and grabbed his jacket off the couch. Then as he went to put on his boots the girl snuck up behind him and whacked him in the back of the head with her baseball bat. "Oh dang," was all America said before he blacked out.

She shook her head and was about to laugh at him.

**(Back with america and England)**

"She knocked you out?", England asked and was about to laugh.

" Yeah," America said," I was probably out for like an hour dude."

England answered as he rolled his eyes,"No surprise there," and he started to laugh.

**(The Narrator continues)**

As I was saying! She dragged a chair over to him. She continued to bind him into the chair with duck tape. 15 minutes later which is not even close to an hour **(For your information)** Alfred woke up noticing the girl watching a baseball game! "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!", America yelled rocking back and forth trying to get out of the chair.

The girl sighs turns toward America and yells,"I'M AMERICA YOU IDIOT!"

"Woah…uh," America says noticing the girls angry look,"How is it your America if I'm America?"

Nate and James walk in the at random and say,"James hotter than America!"

both Americas growl at James and Nate and both of them run screaming like little girls. Both boys fall off a cliff and die.

**(Then returning to Americas house)**

So Alfred and Amelia say,"That what was random but funny."

"So how is it your me?", Alfred asks.

Amelia sighs and says,"Not this again."

All of the sudden…**(RING! RING! RING!)** The Americas cellphone rings. Amelia rips the phone out of the pocket of his jacket and answers it. "America your supposed to be at a meeting right now!",Screamed americas boss.

"I didn't get any calls about a meeting," Amelia said turn towards america who was apparently playing angry birds.

Before the boss can say anything Alfie noticing her gaze puts the iPod on his lap and flicking it off of his lap. He also gave her the I'm-innocent-and-you-can't-proove-i'm-not-smile. "Oh…it's you Amelia…he he," said their boss,"….I was trying to call somebody else bye."

"Guess you weren't lying," Amelia said cutting him free.

Amelia runs off into her room and her heart is racing. She started to realize she had a crush on him.

Meanwhile america was leaving the house….

**(Back with America and England)**

"And thats how I met the hottest girl ever," America finished.

England then asked,"Do you want to hear my story?"

**Me: This is our first chapter/story.**

**Alex: I know it's weird but just go along with it.**

**Me and Alex: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
